Universe of Metro 2033 (Book Series)
The''' Universe of Metro 2033 (Russian: '''Вселенная Метро 2033) is a long-running series of post-apocalyptic short stories, novellas, and novels, spanning a variety of genres. The works are written by many different authors. However, all publications from the series are supported by Dmitry Glukhovsky and advertised on the official Metro 2033 website. Overview Although the project started off in Russia in late 2009, it has grown immensely since then and has consequently been turned into an international programme. To date, over 90 books have been published under this label. The series features not only the creations of Russian writers, but also the creative works of Belarusian, Polish, Ukrainian, British, Italian, and Cuban authors. It enjoys great popularity in Russia (where a new title is released each month) and other Eastern European countries, such as Poland (where the project is growing rapidly) and Hungary (where it has also gathered a cult following). Outside of the region, Germany has received some translations; even fewer stories from the series have also been published in Italy, Spain, Sweden, France, and South Korea. None of the works has yet been translated into English. One way of judging which countries are the most interested in the series is by looking at the statistics of the official Russian website for the Universe. Looking at its live stats, the top 5 countries with the most visits (from most frequent to least) are the Russian Federation, Ukraine, Belarus, Kazakhstan, and Poland. =Italy= The Roots of Heaven Author(s): Tullio Avoledo First published in: November 2011 (Italy) Available in: Italian, Russian, Polish, German, Hungarian Set in: Rome, Urbino, Rimini, Santarcangelo di Romagna, Ravenna, Venice (Italy) Continued by: The Children's Crusade The Children's Crusade Author(s): Tullio Avoledo First published in: March 2014 (Italy) Available in: Italian, Russian, Polish, Hungarian Set in: Milan (Italy) Continued by: N/A =Poland= Achromatopsia Author(s): Artur Chmielewski First published in: March 2017 (Poland) Available in: Polish Set in: Warsaw (Poland) Continued by: N/A The Promised District Author(s): Paweł Majka First published in: August 2014 (Poland) Available in: Polish Set in: Kraków (Poland) Continued by: The Promised Human The Promised Human Author(s): Paweł Majka First published in: November 2016 (Poland) Available in: Polish Set in: Kraków (Poland) Continued by: N/A The Abyss Author(s): Robert J. Szmidt First published in: August 2015 (Poland) Available in: Polish, Russian Set in: Wrocław (Poland) Continued by: The Tower The Tower Author(s): Robert J. Szmidt First published in: May 2016 (Poland) Available in: Polish Set in: Wrocław (Poland) Continued by: N/A In the Firelight Author(s): 12 Polish writers First published in: January 2014 (Poland) Available in: Polish, Russian Set in: Moscow (Russia), Łódź (Poland) Continued by: N/A Whispers of the Fallen Author(s): 8 Polish writers First published in: April 2015 (Poland) Available in: Polish, Russian Set in: Kiev (Ukraine), Moscow (Russia), Warsaw, Zwonowice, Radom, Szczecin, Częstochowa (Poland), parts of Slovakia and Hungary Continued by: N/A Echo of an Extinguished World Author(s): 14 Polish writers First published in: March 2016 (Poland) Available in: Polish, Russian Set in: Gdynia, Gdańsk, Warsaw, Zabrze, Kraków, Giewont (Poland), Moscow (Russia), Stockholm (Sweden), Dunmore Cave (Ireland) Continued by: N/A In Ruins Author(s): 12 Polish writers First published in: June 2017 (Poland) Available in: Polish, Russian Set in: Oleśnica, Katowice, Szczecin, Sława, Ostrołęka, Żar mountain, Warsaw (Poland), Chicago (USA) Continued by: N/A =Russia= Dark Tunnels Author(s): Сергей Антонов (Sergei Antonov) First published in: January 2010 (Russia) Available in: Russian, German, Korean, Polish, Hungarian Set in: Moscow (Russia) Continued by: N/A Piter Author(s): Шимун Врочек (Shimun Vrochek) First published in: February 2010 (Russia) Available in: Russian, Polish, German, Italian, Spanish, Hungarian, Korean Set in: St. Petersburg (Russia) Continued by: N/A Towards the Light Author(s): Андрей Дьяков (Andrey Dyakov) First published in: June 2010 (Russia) Available in: Russian, German, Spanish, Italian, Polish, Swedish, French, Hungarian, Korean Set in: St. Petersburg (Russia) Continued by: Into the Darkness Into the Darkness Author(s): Андрей Дьяков (Andrey Dyakov) First published in: July 2011 (Russia) Available in: Russian, German, Polish, French, Swedish, Hungarian Set in: St. Petersburg (Russia) Continued by: Beyond the Horizon Beyond the Horizon Author(s): Андрей Дьяков (Andrey Dyakov) First published in: February 2013 (Russia) Available in: Russian, Polish, German, Hungarian Set in: St. Petersburg, Yaroslavl, Kaspiysk, Vladivostok (Russia), Kazakhstan and the coasts of Southern Asia Continued by: N/A Heritage of the Ancestors Author(s): Сурен Цормудян (Suren Tsormudian) First published in: July 2012 (Russia) Available in: Russian, Polish, German Set in: Kaliningrad Oblast (Russian exclave) Continued by: N/A The Right to Use Force Author(s): Денис Шабалов (Denis Shabalov) First published in: August 2012 (Russia) Available in: Russian, Polish Set in: Serdobsk (Russia) Continued by: The Right to Life The Right to Life Author(s): Денис Шабалов (Denis Shabalov) First published in: March 2013 (Russia) Available in: Russian, Polish Set in: Serdobsk, Penza, Saransk, Ulyanovsk, Zelenodolsk, Yoshkar-Ola, Yaransk, Kirov, Syktyvkar, Ukhta, Beryozovka (Russia) Continued by: The Right to Revenge The Right to Revenge Author(s): Денис Шабалов (Denis Shabalov) First published in: June 2017 (Russia) Available in: Russian, Polish Set in: Serdobsk, Penza (Russia) Continued by: N/A Murancha Author(s): Руслан Мельников (Ruslan Melnikov) First published in: January 2011 (Russia) Available in: Russian, Polish Set in: Rostov-on-Don (Russia) Continued by: N/A To see the sun Author: '''Sergey Moskwin '''First Published in: '''12. January 2015 '''Available in: '''Russian, German '''Set in: Novosibirsk Metro '''Continued by: '''N/A =The Rest= Many other books have also been published under the Universe of Metro 2033 banner since the launch of Dmitry Glukhovsky's project in 2009, but information about most of them is scarce. The titles of some of these are: *Track Marks *Exit by Force *Marmoreal Paradise *The Wanderer *The North *In the Interests of the Revolution *War of Moles *Bezymyanka *Below Hell *Ghost Station *Paramedics *Britain *Icy Captivity *The Siege of Paradise *The Last Refuge *Unburied *The Blinding Void *Kingdom of Rats *Muos *The Bad Side of Peace *Hunger *The Witness *Daughter of the Heavenly Spirit *Abode of Dreams *Cat and Mouse *Rublyovka *The One Standing at the Door *Dark Target *Crimea *From the Depths *Blindmen *Dusk at the End of the Tunnel *Snow Leopard *The Measurer *Sisters of Sorrow *The Road of Steel and Hope *Mutant *The Host of the Yauza *Born to Crawl *Rublyovka-2 *Crimea-2 *The Apostate =Map of Moscow= Moskwa 2035 (PL).jpg|Highly detailed Polish map of the Moscow metro and its surroundings for the year 2035 =Gallery= Authors Autor 43 - Elona Demidova.jpeg|Elona Demidova Autor 39 - Sergei Antonov.jpeg|Sergei Antonov Autor 36 - Nikita Averin.jpeg|Nikita Averin Autor 33 - Irina Baranova.jpeg|Irina Baranova Autor 32 - Igor Bardunas.jpeg|Igor Bardunas Autor 26 - Andrey Dyakov.jpeg|Adrey Dyakov Autor 22 - Tullio Avoledo.jpeg|Tullio Avoledo Autor 4 - Dagmara Adwentowska.jpg|Dagmara Adwentowska Autor 3 - Artur Chmielewski.jpg|Artur Chmielewski Autor 45 - Yuriy Kharitonov.png|Yuriy Kharitonov Autor 40 - Sergey Moskvin.jpeg|Sergey Moskvin Autor 35 - Leonid Yeslakov.jpeg|Leonid Yeslakov Autor 34 - Kira Ilarionova.jpeg|Kira Ilarionova Autor 31 - Dmitri Manasypov.jpeg|Dmitri Manasypov Autor 30 - Dmitri Yermakov.jpeg|Dmitri Yermakov Autor 29 - Viktor Lebedev.jpeg|Viktor Lebedev Autor 27 - Anna Kalinkina.jpeg|Anna Kalinkina Autor 23 - Wojciech Magiera.jpg|Wojciech Magiera Autor 18 - Piotr Jedliński.jpg|Piotr Jedliński Autor 17 - Paweł Naskręt.jpg|Paweł Naskręt Autor 16 - Paweł Majka.jpg|Paweł Majka Autor 13 - "Malynosorozec".jpg|"Malynosorozec" Autor 12 - Magdalena Kucenty.jpg|Magdalena Kucenty Autor 11 - Maciej Głowacki.jpg|Maciej Głowacki Autor 10 - "Komodo".jpg|"Komodo" Autor 9 - Justyna Micota.jpg|Justyna Micota Autor 7 - Grant McMaster.jpg|Grant McMaster Autor 6 - Ewa Malinowska.jpg|Ewa Malinowska Autor 5 - Dawid Jaworski.jpg|Dawid Jaworski Autor 44 - Yuriy Ulengov.jpeg|Yuriy Ulengov Autor 42 - Tatyana Zhivova.jpeg|Tatyana Zhivova Autor 41 - Sergei Semenov.jpeg|Sergei Semenov Autor 38 - Rinat Tashtabanov.jpeg|Rinat Tashtabanov Autor 37 - Olga Shvetsova.jpeg|Olga Shvetsova Autor 28 - Valeriy Pylaev.jpeg|Valeriy Pylaev Autor 25 - Andrey Grebenshchikov.jpeg|Andrey Grebenshchikov Autor 24 - Aleksandr Shakilov.jpeg|Aleksandr Shakilov Autor 21 - Tomasz Przyłucki.jpg|Tomasz Przyłucki Autor 20 - Simon Zack.jpg|Simon Zack Autor 19 - Robert J. Szmidt.jpg|Robert J. Szmidt Autor 15 - Marek Zychla.jpg|Marek Zychla Autor 14 - Marek Pietrusewicz.jpg|Marek Pietrusewicz Autor 8 - Ilona Podgajna.jpg|Ilona Podgajna Autor 2 - Anna Wołosiak-Tomaszewska.jpg|Anna Wołosiak-Tomaszewska Autor 1 - Aneta Pazdan.jpeg|Aneta Pazdan Vrochek.jpg|Shimun Vrochek Others 2014-07-27_metrobooks.jpg|Universe of Metro 2033 books as seen in Metro 2033 (the video game). pl:Uniwersum Metro 2033 ru:Вселенная Метро 2033 Category:Books Category:Metro Universe Book Series